Air moving apparatuses, such as centrifugal fans, are conventionally connected to ducts, distribution boxes or other air directing apparatuses through fastening means such as nuts and bolts, or screws. These fastening means require that the connected parts include apertures for installing the fastening means to. It is possible for the apertures to be defectively machined so that they are misaligned and the connection becomes difficult or even impossible. Moreover, such methods of connection require an installer to use tools or to hold onto the parts for a prolonged period of time in order to keep them aligned while the connecting procedures take place. Furthermore, under conventional methods of connection, air directing apparatuses, such as ducts, must often be routed after the air moving apparatuses, such as fans, are connected and this can lead to an excessive amount of duct that can hinder the air flow through kinks or other restrictions.
There is a need for a simple and time-saving way to connect air moving/directing devices that is also less prone to machining defects and may allow for pre-routing of air directing apparatuses.